1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module suitably used for an optical transmission system and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In an optical transmission system, the basic configuration is the one coupling a light emitting element, which converts electrical signal into light signal, and a light receiving element, which converts light signal into electrical signal, through an optical fiber. In order to make an optical element, such as the above light emitting element and light receiving element, and an optical fiber detachable, an optical module is used for optically coupling an optical element and an optical fiber. Such an optical module is described, for example, in reference documents including the following document (Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 14-250846).